


Life is Strange:  Another Callie and Tom One Shot

by LadyGoodwin



Series: Renascentia [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, POV Third Person Limited, daddy!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGoodwin/pseuds/LadyGoodwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family life for the Hiddleston household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Strange:  Another Callie and Tom One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I guess they had another story they wanted to tell.
> 
> Based on actual, witnessed events...that I'm still laughing about.

 

Life is Strange

Another Callie and Tom One Shot

 

It was a day, just like any other day, in just like any other household.A young family, sat around the table having dinner, happily.In the Hiddleston household, this isn't always the case.Today, though, things were nice.TJ (Tom Junior, little man, Mr. Man or when he's done something particularly dastardly, The Boy), Tom Sr., Callie and baby MJ (which by the way, is not her actual name) all sat around the dinner table partaking of chicken tenders, broccoli (because it makes TJ feel like a giant eating trees), corn (same thing, TJ eating the sun) and french fries.TJ also, was eating a raw green bell pepper, the weirdo.MJ, whose actual name is Rose, after Callie's grandmother, was thoroughly enjoying her baby food.Especially when Callie would use MJ's princess spoon and make airplane or choo choo noises, which she was doing, because listening to that little voice squeal and laugh while her chubby arms and legs flailed, was just about one of the best things ever.  

TJ was talking a mile a minute to Tom, who seemed to have endless amounts of patients, while Callie made silly noises trying to wipe pureed carrot out of MJ's ringlets.TJ and Tom being best buddies, is a recent development.He's always loved his father, for sure, but up until recently, he'd been a mamma's boy.Now, everything was daddy, this and daddy that, and daddy doesn't do it that way.Callie was happy about it, she really was, but she wondered if it would always be like this or would it switch back again.She missed being The One.

When TJ was born, he was a big baby.Well, he was long and skinny, like his father.Also like his father, he was a boob man with a voracious appetite, and in pretty short order he chubbed right up, almost doubling his weight in two months.As he grew though, he would lean out again.She could always tell when he was about to hit a growth spurt, because he would thicken up and then BAM he'd need new clothes.She would say to him, "You're so big!Where is my baby boy?I miss my baby!"Then pretend to cry.  

He would put his little hands on her cheeks and say, "Hewe I am mummy!I wight hewe!"

"There he is!"She would say, pulling him into a hug covering him with kisses and zerberts, and he would look like you just bought him all the ponies and ice cream.She felt not one lick of guilt about emotionally manipulating her little boy for kisses.

"Daddy!I have to go potty!"TJ proclaimed.Tom and Callie were in the middle of trying to potty train their eldest child.Callie had urged Tom to do most of the work, seeing how they were both boys.He felt she was copping out.He might have been right.One thing Callie did do, was buy a step and child's seat to go on the actual toilet, because Callie had no desire to return to medieval times of emptying chamber pots.Also, there were lots and lots of disinfecting wipes.Zero aim, that kid.(His father was only marginally better, truth be told.)

"That's great!"Tom said, praising his son."Isn't that great, mummy?"

“That's outstanding!Yayyyyyyy!!!"Callie cheered, throwing her hands up in the air.MJ copied her mother squealing and tossing her chubby hands up in the air, too!The Hiddleston house was all about praising bodily functions these days.Having kids makes your life seriously strange.

TJ sat in his chair, looking at his father expectantly.

"Well, get to it!Let's go!This is so exciting!"Tom said, clapping his hands.

TJ hopped off his chair and started running towards the bathroom, his curls bouncing on his head, then stopped and turned to his father."I have to go poop!"

"Excellent!Do you need help?"

"No!I do it!"He said, running off into the bathroom.

Tom had finished eating long ago, so he slid over to the other side of MJ's highchair, and covered her food stained cheeks in kisses.Callie held up the spoon with some pureed peas on it and MJ turned her head in rebellion.Now, either she was full, or it was a game.Callie pulled the spoon away and brought it back with the airplane noises.Again, MJ turned her head.One last time, she tried with the train noises, to no avail."Are you done, Miss. Thing?"Callie asked her carbon copy (which is why she is called MJ, for Michaelia Jr.).

"Here, let me try," Tom said, taking the spoon from Callie."Here comes the jet plane!"He said, then making the appropriate noises.MJ opened right up for him.Callie rolled her eyes.Tom loaded up another spoon full and this time MJ turned her head away.Callie looked smugly at Tom.  

Callie motioned for Tom to give her back the spoon.She took it and started with the train noises, "Here comes the choo choo!"MJ opened up and ate."Oh.Is that your game?One from mummy one from daddy?"MJ giggled.  

Tom and Callie took turns feeding their daughter until Callie had a realization."He's been in there a long time."

"Sometimes it takes a while," Tom grinned, at his joke.

Callie made a face."It's too quiet.Will you go check on him, while I clean her up?"

"Yep."Tom hopped up from the table and headed to the bathroom.Callie was in the middle of wiping down MJ, when she heard Tom.

"What have you done!WHAT HAVE YOU DOOOOOOONE!?"

Callie fell over on the table laughing.MJ giggled and slapped her high chair tray.  

"I go poop! I go poop! Yay! Yay! I go poop! I go poop! Yay! Yay!” TJ sang, from the bathroom.

"TJ stop dancing so I can wipe your butt! NO! STOP DANCING!!”Tom pleaded.

There was mumbling heard, and then she heard the water in the shower start.  

“I don’t want a shower!No thank you!No thank you!”TJ begged.

A few minutes later, Tom came out looking like, Callie didn't know what, and all wet.

"What happened?"She asked.

He closed his eyes and sighed, hanging his head."He took one of the pieces of his Lego set and was poking at the sh-, uh, poop in the toilet."

Callie burst out laughing all over again, she didn’t even try to hide her amusement."Where is he now?"

"I put him in the shower and hosed him down.He's playing in the shower."

"Well, that's good.I was going to give him a bath anyway."

"I didn't want to risk another episode of poop soup, so...shower."

"Well, considering he just went..."

Tom nodded, and looked oh so defeated. 

"Why don't you go put on some dry clothes and have a drink.I'll go put her in with The Boy,"She said, picking up MJ out of the high chair.

"OK."

As Callie began to make her way to the bathroom, but stopped next to Tom and raised up on her toes and gave him a kiss.He kissed her back, then again, then deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth as his hand held her head in place.

"Tom!" She whispered at him when the kiss ended,"In front of the kids?"She nodded at the baby.

He wrapped his arms around her, while she held MJ on her hip, the baby looking between the two of them."I think it's a good thing for them to see what a happy relationship looks like.How can it be bad for them to see that their father is still hot for their mother?"

Callie blushed, "Thomas," she admonished, unconvincingly, and resumed her trip to the bathroom, as Tom chuckled.

 

~Later~ 

 

Tom held the blankets up, for Callie to crawl into bed next to him."They out?"

"Finally.I had to read SEVEN bedtime stories.Plus, I was criticized because I didn't do the voices as well as daddy."

He beamed. 

"Whatever.You can do bedtime from now on."

"If you'd like," he laughed, pulling Callie underneath him.He gave her a long, slow kiss."I love our life."

"Me too," Callie gently caressed his face."I really understand what it means to have your heart walk outside of your body.I mean I thought I understood it, especially when I fell in love with you, but now, with those two little dorks..." She smiled.

He leaned down and brushed his nose back and forth against hers. "Let's have another one."

Callie's eyes shot open."Are you out of your mind?"

"Not that I'm aware," he smiled.

"We are up to our earlobes in poop, pee and projectile vomiting and you want to add to it?"

He nodded, kissing her.

"Thomas..."

"Please?"He whispered.

She looked him in the eyes and her heart melted at what she saw.He really did want it.She dropped her hands to the bed."Morning sickness, heartburn, achy back and feet, swollen ankles, peeing every five seconds, being the size of a house because _you_ don't make small children.”She poked him in the shoulder at the last part.

"You know what I see?My beautiful wife, carrying life, glowing,"

"That's not glow, that's sweat from being way too hot all the time."

"Yes.You are hot all the time, especially pregnant.And these," he said, his hand slipping up to her breasts, "enlarged and so, so very sensitive."He gave one a squeeze."Remember how I could make you cum just from this?"Gently, he pinched the nipple, and kissed her.

"I remember," she breathed.

"And you were so horny all the time, it was a good thing I could make you cum that way.You all but wore me out."

"That's not a good enough reason to have a baby.You want me super horny."

He chuckled, "No, but it's a bonus."He rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes."I'm not taking this lightly.I've been thinking about it for a while."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fuck," she breathed, "I can. Not. Believe this."

A huge smile spread across Tom's face.

"Fine.But can we at least wait for MJ to turn one."

"Yes!"He kissed her noisily, causing her to laugh."Yes.We can.Until then we can practice!"

"I don't think we need to practice.I think we do just fine," she said, wryly.

"There's always room for improvement."

"You owe me, big time!"

"Anything.Anything you want!"

 

 

**~Seven Months Later~**

 

 

"What?What is that? Is that?"Callie sputtered.

"Twins!"The OBGYN smiled, "Fraternal!"

Tom whooped with glee."That's amazing! _You_ are amazing!"He said, kissing his wife soundly.

"I'm leaving you," Callie announced,"As soon as Frick and Frack are born, I'm leaving all four of the devil spawn with you, and I'm going to live in a hut on a tropical island and sell seashells.ALONE."

The doctor tried not to chuckle, while gathering her things.Callie was sure the doctor’d heard worse from pregnant women.

"But, my love.This is a good thing!"Tom said, taking her hand in both of his.

She glared at him.

"Diamonds.I'll buy you lots and lots of diamonds," he pleaded."And shoes!All the shoes you could ever want!"

"That's a good start," the doctor said, walking out of the exam room.

 


End file.
